Shippo y sus examenes
by ImagineAkira
Summary: [algo de OoC] ¡Ahora es oficial! Shippo perdió su inocencia, Inuyasha le beso, le decía que lo vería en la cama, para saber qué cosas iban a hacer, usar la apariencia de Kagome iba a hacer lo peor. Pero mejor sería dejar de pensar tanto, todavía tenía muchas ganas de vomitar [Fic comprado a Tsuki-chan en la Tienda Scout del foro Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ]
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Shippo y sus exámenes.

**Summary: **¡Ahora es oficial! Shippo perdió su inocencia, Inuyasha le beso, le decía que lo vería en la cama, para saber qué cosas iban a hacer, Estar en el cuerpo de Kagome iba a hacer lo peor. Pero mejor sería dejar de pensar tanto, todavía tenía muchas ganas de vomitar [Fic comprado a Tsuki-chan del vendedor) en la Tienda Scout del foro Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ]

**Pairing**: Ninguno.

**Personajes: **Inuyasha y Shippo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, solo a la gran Rumiko Takahashi ;3.

* * *

><p>En la era feudal solo habitaba la paz, luego de la muerte de Naraku y la destrucción de la perla todos viven felices, Sango y Miroku se casaron, tuvieron tres hijos… Ya van por el cuarto e Inuyasha y Kagome, todavía siguen con besitos y abrazos.<p>

Por ultimo Shippo, todos los días iba a estudiar para ser un demonio zorro poderoso, estaba yendo para su entrenamiento con su mayor Yuto, un demonio zorro. Estaba transformado en su típica pelota color chicle, estaba llegando podía observar al demonio zorro, sentado en un tronco con los ojos cerrados esperando al kitsune.

—_Buenos días Shippo— dijo el Kitsune mayor con tranquilidad— te tengo que decir que hoy tendrás tu examen de demonio zorro, para probar tus habilidades y si eres lo suficiente para pasar a la siguiente base._

— _¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Examen hoy?!... Es una broma cierto, pues que sepa que no me causo gracia—dijo Shippo mirando a Yuto_.

—_Debo de avisarte que no es ninguna broma, hoy es tu examen, tendrás que hacerte pasar por la miko que siempre te acompaña, si resistes todo un día y te creen que eres ella, podrás pasar a la siguiente base_.

Shippo estaba pensativo, Kagome se había ido con la anciana Kaede a otra aldea para curar a unas personas que salieron heridas por un youkai, si se hacía pasar todo un día por Kagome y nadie lo descubría pasaba a siguiente base, Solo 8 grados más y sería un demonio zorro, le faltaba mucho pero si completaba este examen iba a pasar, ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

— _¡Esta bien! Acepto, Yuto ¿cuando empiezo?_

—Ahora mismo, te estaré observando desde lejos, si vuelves a tu forma original por lo menos una vez estarás desaprobado, tienes que estar en la aldea junto con tus amigos, en el amanecer terminara tu examen— dicho esto Yuto se fue para el bosque— Empezamos ahora.

Shippo estaba buscando una hoja para poder transformarse en Kagome, era mucho más poderoso, podía transformarse en cualquier persona sin tener su colita, encontró la hoja necesitada, se la puso en su frente. Quedando así a una Kagome con traje de sacerdotisa, pelo azabache hasta media espalda y ojos chocolates.

— ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? — dijo suspirando Shippo transformado en Kagome—. Será mejor que valla a la aldea o seguro me desaprueba.

Shippo volvió caminando a la aldea, no podía transformarse en una pelota rosa hasta el amanecer, ¿Qué haría? Que le diría a Kagome por esto, ¿lo regañaría? esperaría que no. Vio una silueta acercarse rápidamente, cabello largo platinado, ojos dorados como la miel y ropas rojas, ¿Quién era? Es obvio ¡Inuyasha!

— ¡Tonta! Donde estuviste, te estuve buscando por toda la aldea, Sango no me quiso decir dónde estabas—Dijo un Inuyasha furioso y preocupado.

Es cierto, no le habían dicho a Inuyasha que Kagome se iba a ir con la anciana Kaede a la aldea, temían que Inuyasha no la dejara ir y tampoco él podía ir los aldeanos estarían atemorizados por estar cerca de un hanyou. Mientras que un youkai mato a mucha gente, solo por diversión.

— _¡Jah! Perro estúpido, no necesito que me protejas, no sé porque estoy contigo. — Dijo "Kagome" que era Shippo por supuesto, el hanyou estaba impresionado Kagome nunca le había tratado así, siempre le había llamado Inu-kun, Inuyasha, cielo… pero claro que no sabía que era Shippo el que hablaba. _

Inuyasha se sintió triste, "Kagome" le estaba diciendo perro estúpido, Shippo vio esto y se acordó que no tenía su apariencia si no la de ¡KAGOME! Oh no, tenía que comportarse como tal, con cariño ¡PUAJ! Tenía que decirle Inu-kun o cielo, siempre lo hacía.

— ¡OH! Perdoname, es que estaba distraída, hahaha— decía "Kagome" con una sonrisa forzada riendo.

—Así que eso es lo que piensas, que soy un perro estúpido— dijo Inuyasha triste.

—Te digo que estaba distraída, déjame recompensarte ¿Qué quieres? —dijo "Kagome" que era Shippo.

Inuyasha pensó, con un dedo en su mentón y se le ocurrió una idea, ¡a la mierda la timidez!, le pediría que esta noche este con él para hacer cositas, como crear un bebe, así completarían su compromiso.

Inuyasha agarro de la cintura a "Kagome" (Que era Shippo) y le dio un beso real, "Kagome" estaba en Shock, Inuyasha le estaba besando, pero era ¡Shippo! No Kagome, sentía unas ganas de vomitar impresionantes, su vida estaba acabada, había sido besado por un hombre, para colmo pensaba que era una mujer. Inuyasha se despegó de Kagome con un sonrojo gigante.

—Te veo en la noche Kagome. — le mando una mirada picara—. En la cama…—Inuyasha le guiño y se fue corriendo.

¡Ahora era oficial! Shippo perdió su inocencia, Inuyasha le beso, le decía que lo vería en la cama, para saber qué cosas iban a hacer, Usar la apariencia de Kagome iba a hacer lo peor. Pero mejor sería dejar de pensar tanto, todavía tenía muchas ganas de vomitar…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Yay! Termine la primera parte, creo que será un two-shot o un Three-shot, El reto es del foro InuKag os invito a pasar, ¡Link en mi perfil!<p>

Sayonara, ¡Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

El kitsune todavía tenia ganas de vomitar, no quería recordar ese beso, ¿Qué le había pasado al Inuyasha tímido? ¿como aguantaba Kagome los besos de Inuyasha?, Inuyasha le había dicho que lo vería en la noche, tenia que ir si no quería romper la relación de Kagome con Inuyasha, ella no estaba y el pensaba que el era ella.

Solo faltaban tres horas para la noche, tenia que pensar que iba hacer, ¿Qué cosas iba hacerle? tampoco quería desaprobar ese examen, tenia que ir, no iba a tirar ese examen a la basura ni la relación de Inuyasha con Kagome, Tampoco creería que le haría, ¿la cama sirve para dormir no? supondría que lo mejor seria ir a la aldea, no quería recordar lo que había pasado con Inuyasha... Había perdido su primer beso con un hombre ¡UN HOMBRE! pero no importaba, no podía decirle a nadie que era el gran y valiente Shippo.

Camino hasta un árbol y se sentó debajo de este, cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir un poco, pero escucho unos gritos, era Sango y Miroku con las gemelas,

—_Kagomeee-chan Kagome-sama—decían Sango y Miroku, el kitsune no sabia que hacer, a ellos no les podía decir, ni su situación, La taiyija y el monje llegaron a la posición de "Kagome" estaba nervioso, ¿Qué iba a hacer? tenia la apariencia de Kagome. ¡De KAGOME!_

—_Kagome-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que te habías ido con Kaede a otra aldea._

—_Si...Sanguito tiene razón, Kagome-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?_

Shippo estaba nervioso que les diría, "ah no Kaede-sama me a echado no me necesitaba" "la abandone, me aburrí y decide volver" no podría decirles eso, alguna excusa, la necesitaba ya.

—_Etto, K-Kaede m-me a d-dicho que me vuelta, s-si si c-casi terminaba y m-me a dicho que me vuelva con I-inuyasha—Shippo tartamudeaba, tenia la apariencia de Kagome, al recordar a Inuyasha le daban ganas de vomitar, se llevo las manos a la boca_.

—_¿Estas bien Kagome-chan? se te nota muy nerviosa, ¿tienes ganas de vomitar?._

—_N-no te preocupes._

—_Kagome-sama dice Inuyasha que la espera en su cabaña, quiere hacer algo contigo—dijo Miroku con una mirada y sonrisa picara._

—_S-si me iré a la cabaña, a-adiós— "Kagome" les dio un adiós con la mano y se fue rápidamente._

—_¿Sanguito has notado que Kagome estaba rara?_

—_Si le he visto rara, pero serán los nervios, de seguro Inuyasha ya se le insinuó._

—_Mami, ¿que se le insinuó?._

—_N-nada niñas, ya vámonos_.

**Con Shippo...**

—Tengo que ir con ese perro tonto, por suerte me he escapado de Sango y Miroku, casi me pillan.

Shippo estaba yendo a la cabaña de Kagome e Inuyasha, desde que se casaron vivieron juntos, pero Inuyasha no pasaba gran parte del día allí, se iba con Miroku a exterminar o se pasaba todo el tiempo en el bosque. Siempre se iba cuando miraba a Kagome un rato, terminaba oliendo raro no le presto atención, ya que si le preguntaba le mandaba un golpe o le decía "no es de tu incumbencia mapache" y se iba.

llego a la puerta de la cabaña, suspiro ¿tan temprano y ya a dormir? si que eran madrugadores, aunque nunca había visto a Kagome irse tan temprano a dormir, seguro estaba cansado y le apetecía dormir con su esposa, entro a la cabaña y vio lo que menos esperaba...

A un Inuyasha acostado en el futon con alrededor rosas y velas, sin su Kosode ni hitoe, Inuyasha vio que abren la puerta, viendo a una Kagome sonrojada y sorprendida, Inuyasha le sonrió pícaramente, le agarro la mano y la atrajo, la puso debajo de el y le beso, Shippo quería matarse ¡OTRA VEZ! le estaba besando, Primero fue un beso tierno y cálido, luego paso a uno mas "caliente y pasional" primero le acariciaba la espalda, luego los brazos y paso a los pechos, Shippo estaba echo piedra y empezó a llorar.

Inuyasha vio lo sucedido y paro, aunque estaba demasiado excitado para hacerlo, vio como pasaba a un lloriqueo mas fuerte y pensó que no quería hacer "eso" con el, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando...

—_¡Hola Inuyasha! he vuel...—Ahí estaba Kagome, mirando a otra "Kagome" e Inuyasha recostados en el futon, la otra "Kagome" estaba llorando._

—_¡KAGOMEEEE!—grito Shippo tirándose arriba de la otra Kagome._

Inuyasha estaba alucinando, había dos Kagomes tiradas en el piso, una llorando y otra echa piedra, pero de repente la chica que estaba arriba de Kagome se transformo en Shippo, esta bien Inuyasha casi violaba a shippo, un niño, estaba echo piedra, te imaginarias si no paraba, ¡ahora estaría teniendo "sexo" con un niño! ¡Gracias a Dios que paro!

—_Etto... ¿Shippo porque estabas con mi apariencia? y también ¿Por qué estabas en la cama con Inuyasha?— pregunto Kagome todavía tirada en el piso._

—_P-pues p-pues—Shippo todavía lloraba, tenia un trauma._

La azabache miro a Inuyasha, que todavía estaba echo piedra, pero se rompió la estatua, cuando vio que la ojimarron lo observaba, estaba todavía un poco en Shock

—_¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TENIAS LA APARIENCIA DE KAGOME?!—grito Inuyasha._

—_¡¿Y TU PORQUE NO OLISTES EL AROMA DE SHIPPO?!—grito Kagome—. ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡PEDOFILO!_

Kagome empezó a corretear a Inuyasha por toda la casa, luego aparecieron Sango y Miroku ya que escucharon los gritos, ahí vieron toda la escenita, luego Kagome se tropezó y Inuyasha la agarro, por mero equilibrio cayeron los dos haciendo una pose muy comprometedora.

Sango y Miroku le taparon los ojos a Shippo y se fueron dejándole privacidad, todavía no tenían idea de porque Shippo estaba ahí, pero decidieron no preguntar e irse rapidito, no querían ver lo que iban a hacer esos dos, aunque Miroku quería quedarse, Sango le pego una cachetada y se fueron hacia su cabaña.

Le preguntaron a Shippo porque estaba ahí pero cuando lo hacían empezaba a llorar, así que decidieron no hablar de ello.

**Dos días después...**

Yuto había aparecido y había llamado al pequeño Shippo.

—_¿Que quieres? —pregunto Shippo._

—_Shippo, por tu valentía y __por aguantar que casi te viola un hombre __ aguantar todo lo que pudiste te aprobare, ahora te faltan 7 grados para ser un demonio zorro completo__—dijo Yuto casi que quería reírse._

—_¡Yupii! me falta poco para ser un demonio zorro— Shippo había perdido esos recuerdos cuando Kagome le explico que solo quería darle un abrazo y los besos eran porque lo quería mucho, desde ahí estuvo normalito._

—_Otra cosa Shippo, te quiero avisar, que si te haces pasar un día por Sesshomaru-sama, te hare pasar 2 grados mas._

Shippo tenia la opción de salir corriendo o aceptar la propuesta y que Sesshomaru lo aniquile, que seria suicido, como todo valiente... ¡Se fue corriendo!

—_¡Ni de broma! ¡quieres que me muera!—grito Shippo corriendo con los ojos cerrados._

Yuto se empezó a reír, tenían que ver la cara del Kitsune cuando le menciono eso, aunque el tenia razón seria suicidio hacerse pasar por Sesshomaru por un día...

N/A: el final es un poco "estúpido", puedo hacer un final alterno, ¿Qué pasaría si Inuyasha no hubiera parado? creería que Shippo quedaría traumado y no podría ni mirar a Inuyasha. Cualquier cosa decidme.


End file.
